The present invention generally relates to an adjustable power pole that provides a convenient location for power and communication outlets in large areas. More specifically, the invention relates to a power pole including an adjustable member telescopically coupled to the pole that allows the pole to adjust to any ceiling height of a large area.
Conventional power poles provide both electrical power and communication service to large interior areas. In particular, power poles bring power or communication lines from a source located above a false ceiling to a convenient level at which the power and communication outlets are needed, typically near a floor or adjacent a checkout register or desk. A clamping device and a foot anchor are used to support the power pole between the ceiling and floor.
Conventional power poles are typically divided into two compartments by a longitudinally extending interior wall with the electrical power connections fed through one compartment and communication wiring fed through the other compartment. The wiring supported by the two compartments of the pole are typically connected above the ceiling to a junction box, telephone or computer system.
However, the conventional power poles can be difficult to install if the power pole does not have the exact or appropriate length to match the height of the ceiling. Specifically, conventional power poles fail to provide a mechanism for adjusting the length or height of the power pole to a variety of ceiling heights.
Examples of conventional power poles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,265,416 to Downes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,766 to Andrews; U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,397 to Flachbarth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,618 to Casasanta; U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,579 to Joly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,989 to Blumenthal; U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,111 to Myers et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,852 to Wuertz; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,430 to Nicholls.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable power pole for supplying power and communication wiring to a convenient location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable power pole that adjusts to any ceiling height.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable power pole that includes an unitary adjustable member that maintains the separation between the power and communication wiring mandated under UL requirements.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a pole for supplying power and communications including an elongated body having a wall, the wall defines an inner compartment receiving power and communications wiring therein, and having a securing element, and a longitudinal axis; a barrier member is supported by the elongated body, and the barrier member defined first and second channels within the inner compartment, the first and second channels receiving the power and communications wiring; and an adjustment member is slidably received in the inner compartment of the elongated body, the adjustment member defines a longitudinal axis, the longitudinal axis of the adjustment member is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the wall of the elongated body, and the adjustment member having a first securing interface corresponding to the securing element of the wall of the elongated body when the adjustment member is in a first position with respect to the elongated body.
The foregoing objects are also basically attained by a pole for supplying power and communications, including a wall, the wall defines a first inner compartment receiving power and communications wiring, a securing element is located on the wall, and a first barrier member defines first and second channels within the first inner compartment and the first and second channels receive the power and communications wiring; and an adjustment member is slidably received in the first inner compartment of the elongated body, and has a main wall and an end wall forming a second inner compartment, the second compartment being substantially co-axial with the first compartment of the elongated body, and a first securing interface corresponds to the securing element of the wall of the elongated body when the adjustment member is in a first position with respect to the elongated body.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a pole for supplying power and communications that includes an elongated body that has a wall, the wall defines an inner compartment that receives power and communications wiring therein, and the wall has a securing element, and a longitudinal axis; a barrier member is supported by the elongated body, the barrier member defines first and second channels within the inner compartment the first and second channels receiving the power and communications wiring; and an adjustment member is slidably coupled with the elongated body, the adjustment member defines a longitudinal axis, the longitudinal axis of the adjustment member is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the wall of the elongated body, and the adjustment member has a first securing interface corresponding to the securing element of the wall of the elongated body when the adjustment member is in a first position with respect to the elongated body.
By fashioning the pole in this manner, the pole can be adjusted to any ceiling height by moving the adjustment member with respect to the pole body.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.